The present invention relates generally to the field of data protection, and more particularly to extract-transform-load technology.
An extract-transform-load (ETL) technology transports large amounts of data from one or more source computer systems to one or more target computer systems in operational and analytical systems (e.g., SAP business applications, etc.). Data transference of sensitive information (e.g., salary details, credit card details, confidential personal details, etc.) may involve transforming, cleansing, and consolidating the data in order to protect the sensitive information, regardless of what protection the target computer system may offer. The protection of sensitive information may be compromised during the transference of data by changing existing data integration jobs to make the sensitive information visible.